


While You Sleep

by Alandra



Category: Gravitation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alandra/pseuds/Alandra
Summary: A ficlet written a long time ago inspired by the idea of a Yuki being a bit poetic about his feelings.
Relationships: Shindou Shuuichi/Yuki Eiri
Kudos: 8





	While You Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This was written LONG time ago to practice my english and to exorcise this idea. It's rough and not that good but I hope you enjoy it.

I open my eyes and I see you, soundly asleep, tired after our pleasure. Not even two hours have passed since I filled my body and heart from you, and now as I watch you sleeping the desire comes like waves, giving me a sweet felling of dizziness. And I give in to lust.  
  
I caress the curve of your thin waist and sight in delight at the softness of your skin that denies the pass of time, retaining the purity of a youth. I get closer to you and feel your fragrance that reminds me of strawberries, a sweet smell that captivates and stimulates me.  
  
I look at your hair, that wild pink hair looks so good on you, makes you more desirable to my eyes, gives you that air of innocence, of adolescence.  
I kiss your shoulders with devotion; I love the taste of your skin sweet and salty, makes me want more and more of you.  
  
Still sleeping you turn around so my hands can explore your chest, for me to satisfy my desire of touching you.  
  
Your nipples, two pink spots in the clearness of your white creamy chest draws the attention of my curious fingers, so I caress them till the softness turns into hardness.  
  
I notice your erection, proudly standing demanding attention, and my hand, at its own will takes it gently, rubbing it softly.  
  
And I keep touching you, exciting you knowing that you are still sleeping but anxious of me, seeking for pleasure even in dreams giving me the freedom to take you as I like it the most: while you sleep.  
  
Slowly you open your legs, letting me take the warm place between them. My fingers crawl from your chest looking for the right spot. I slide them inside you, feeling all your warmth, feeling how you press them not letting go and I smile because I know what you’re looking for and I give in pushing deeper.  
  
I press my erection in your entry not standing the passivity of this game and finally I penetrate with passion and love combined.  
  
  
My lips seal your tasty lips stealing away your delicious moans that echo down my throat. My tongue penetrates your mouth as my member penetrates your body, and I taste you with greed and lust. I feel you responding to me, slowly, still sleeping but full with the same desire I have.  
  
I move unhurriedly tasting everything, feeling everything, pressing deep inside your body as you moan and sigh in delight.  
This is the song I enjoy the most, the song of passion that you offer me in private, when we are all alone, the song you give me and only me.  
  
And suddenly I feel jealous of all your fans that hear your voice in your concerts dreaming of having you as I do. I move faster stealing away all your lustful moans.  
  
And I keep moving my hips showing you how much I love you filling my senses with your smell, your taste, your touch, your warm.  
  
Your lazy arms hooks around my neck pushing me close to you, and your lips kiss me as greedily as I do.  
  
I feel your love in this sincere act of submission, the greatest act of submission, the unconscious one.  
  
And you sleep yet give me all your passion.  
And you sleep yet surrender with tears of joy streaming down your cheeks.  
And you sleep, and from your sweet mouth between moans my name comes out making me shiver.  
And you sleep while you give me your orgasm, in convulsions, your nails sinking deep in my flesh.  
And you sleep and take me in your arms smiling feeling my orgasm inside you.  
And you sleep whispering, “I love you, Yuki”.  
And you sleep while I whisper “I love you, Shuichi” sinking in the depths of dreams.


End file.
